Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts
|genre = First-person shooter |modes = Single-player |ratings = |platforms = PlayStation 2 |media = DVD-DL |requirements = System requirements |input = wikipedia:Gamepad }} Call of Duty: World at War Final Fronts is the Playstation 2 version of Call of Duty: World at War. It has its own set of missions exclusive to the PS2 version involving the U.S. fighting in the Pacific theater and the Battle of the Bulge in Europe, as well as the British advancing on the Rhine River into Germany. This version has a grand total of 13 missions, and no online multiplayer. It was made by Activision and Rebellion. Call of Duty: World at War Final Fronts changes the rules of engagement by redefining WWII gaming and thrusting players into one of the most tension-filled, unforgiving battles against a new ferocious enemy in the most dangerous and suspenseful action ever seen in WWII. Powered by Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare technology, Call of Duty: World at War Final Fronts brings an uncensored edge to combat, as soldiers face the most harrowing and climatic European and Pacific battles in which an enemy, who knows no surrender and no retreat, will fight to the last breath, unleashing an arsenal of lethal surprising tactics. Peril and danger lurk throughout the battlefield as players combat the unknown risk of the new chaos of battle. From the turning point of Russia's Stalingrad, and to the ending of the fascist Third Reich at the ruins of Berlin, and even to the beaches and jungles of the deadly Pacific Theater, the volatile action takes on added depth with new infantry and vehicle-based weapons, such as the potent M2 Flamethrower, bring the battlefield ablaze. Game Features CoD4 Technology Built using the CoD 4: Modern Warfare engine, CoD: World at War Final Fronts utilizes a bedrock of technology that delivers jaw-dropping visuals, while empowering players to employ elements like fire to affect the dynamics of the battlefield. Players that attempt to harness the power of new weapons, like the flamethrower, will find themselves capable of burning away environmental elements that give cover to a camouflaged enemy, leaving a charred battlefield – and their foes – in their wake. New Theaters of Operation Players fight as U.S. Marines and British soldiers facing enemies – some new to the CoD franchise – that employ lethal new tactics and know no fear, no mercy, nor the rules of war. Epic conflicts are fought on multiple fronts, playing through the climactic battles of WWII in the grittiest, most chaotic and cinematically intense experience to date. Cinematic Quality Graphics and Sound Treyarch's® award-winning sound department returns with effects that add to the already immersive cinematic intensity of the CoD 4: Modern Warfare game engine. The graphics for this game are excellent, but they had to tone it down because of the graphic limitations to the PlayStation 2, however, the graphics for this game are very good, considering the limitations of the PS2. This is a great play for a Play Station 2 game, and is another great collection to the Call of Duty series. Despite the differences, the other versions of this game are similar to Final Fronts. Trivia * In this version Pvt. Miller's first name is "Joe". * Many of the characters look different in World at War Final Fronts, including Sgt. Roebuck and Cpl. Polonsky, and some characters in your squad are different as well. * Final Fronts has the some same features to the Xbox360/PS3/PC version, such as the flamethrower can burn away elements of the terrain, and characters can get their helmets shot off. Category:Games Category:Call of Duty: World at War